Last Straw
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE


**Summary: Harry wondered if he should destroy his mask, only to find his parent's things destroyed by his so called friend Ronald Bilus Weasely overcome with blinded rage, fury, hatred, anger and sorrow his true power comes unleashed. Harry Potter Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha has re-awakened. Cold, Emotionless, Unforgiving, Ravenclaw, Elemental, Sword God, Magic Master, Illusion Magic master Harry x Mass Harem, genderbends, bashing of Ron, Dumbledork, and other idiots.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, or any other anime mentioned in this fic. **

* * *

Harry Potter stared at the ripped up portrait and cloak in his hands, tears running down like a river. _Why...why did i allow this to happen!' _His mind was in constant turmoil he had come back from enduring another of Hogwart's resident's attacks on him but, he used his skills in dodging to make it to the dorm room only to find his parent's possessions the only things he had left to remember them by.

Gone

His years always had him almost getting killed, first Voldemort possesses Quirrel all because of some stupid stone, the school gets attacked by a Basilisk and all the blame gets put on him! He is then forced into a bloody tournament he wanted no fucking part in and everyone in this school turns on him.

His eyes were now glowing a crimson red with a Pinwheel that had concentric dots around it with concentric bars on the outer rim, his glasses shattered as his body was encased in a crimson and black aura radiating such hatred it was causing the air to waver and Hedwig to look at her master in worry.

His features changed to a more muscular frame with a 12 pack, his black wild hair that reminded everyone of his father changed to waist length black spiky hair that had a blue tint to it, his face became more narrow and angular giving him the looks of a handsome man and his eyes and cheekbones became more narrower.

He couldn't believe this! Ron Weasely that damn trash bin had the nerve to destroy what was left of James and Lily Potter! His own fucking Parents!

His hatred and rage reached it's maximum and he exploded shaking the entire earth, even Hogwarts became afraid of him.

**'RONALD BILUS WEASELY!"**

(Dining Hall)

Everyone was just chatting having dinner, while talking about the Triwizard Tournament only for a huge weight to slam on them and the castle, it even made the teachers struggle to move and they froze hearing the enraged, bloodthirsty voice of Harry James Potter.

**"RONALD BILUS WEASELY YOU DAMN RAT TRAITOR!" **Everyone paled at the increasing amount of anger and rage coming toward the Hall.

"Oh boy Harry's blown his top now..." Draca Malfoy whispered moving out of the way with her friends Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass along with others from Durmstrang and Bebauxtons as the doors exploded violently making everyone scream and when the dust cleared everyones eyes widened to see a pissed off Harry Potter glowing with a crimson and black aura heading toward the Gryiffindoor table the Sword of Godric Gryiffindoor in his hand glowing with black fire.

"You Ronald Bilus Weasely are going to pay for what you and the Lions house did to my family's possessions! And you will pay with your damn life!" Harry said coldly moving toward the cowering red-head.

" what is the meaning of this!" Mcgonagall thundered making him pause slightly and when his eyes swept over the House tables they all paled when they saw the Grim Reaper standing over Harry.

"Ronald Bilus Weasely and my entire house excluding Neville, Hermoine, Ginny, Fred, George, Seamus and the Quidditch Team destroyed the only thing i had left of my parent's!" Everyone who heard this glared at the table of the Lions especially Snape.

"I never wanted part in this stupid pointless tournament!" He hissed coldly.

"I wanted to just live a normal life but, no i get put with some disgusting muggles like the Durselys and now i come to school here only to almost getting nearly killed each year!" His tone grew even more colder and harder making even the floors freeze.

He ripped the patch of his house off and slashed it with his flame sword burning it with cold eyes shocking everyone. "I AM FUCKING THROUGH WITH HOUSE GRYIFFINDOOR AND HOGWARTS FOR GOOD AND I AM NEVER COMING BACK TO THIS FUCKING SHITHOLE FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!" He flashed gold shocking them at Hogwarts allowing him to keep his magic and leave.

"Good riddance, you pieces of trash can hear this! I am not participating in this war with Voldemort i am done and through with the magical world i am taking every single thing to my Houses that i gained in secret away so no one will have them at all!" He declared before sheathing the sword and turned on his feet showing a white and red fan.

"Uchiha..." Draca breathed out in awe getting wide eyes from everyone as he walked away but, stopped as several people in cloaks popped in front of the entrance along with a man wearing a green bowler hat, a woman in a pink dress and a rust red haired woman with brown eyes.

" you cannot leave you are a participant in the tournament therefore you cannot leave." The woman said sweetly only for all of them to freeze in terror from Harry glaring at all of them at the corner of his eyes.

"Get out of my way or I swear upon House Uchiha i will reduce the Ministry to a very low number of employees." His words shook everyone, even a black dog who was looking at Harry with sad eyes.

_'Harry how long have you hid your real self to the point where you would be like this.' _

"Aurors take him down!" Fude squeaked fearfully causing stunners to fly towards Harry who only held his hand out and they dispersed shocking everyone.

"Magic is mine to control, and therefore useless against me get out of my way this world has no need of me a little orphan isn't that right Weasely." He smirked cruelly making everyone glare harder at a red faced Ron.

"Anyone who impedes my trek will burn in the hell flames of Amaterasu." He said coldly and continued walking forward, only to feel someone's arms around his waist making him turn his head slightly to see Hermoine and Ginny hugging him tightly.

He closed his eyes and spoke in a calm tone. "Girl's let me go I am not staying here any longer, Voldemort doesn't even want to hurt me she is only protecting me." He said softly making them blink.

"Voldemort's female..." Ginny began slowly getting a nod from Harry.

"Harry please don't go...please." Hermoine pleaded tears dripping making him sigh frustrated.

"Why the hell should i stay here with the trash bin and his **ILK!" **He jabbed a finger toward Ron and the one's who caused this making Snape glare at Ron with an intense stare that would melt metal.

"Because we love you..." She replied quietly making Harry's eyes widen slightly in shock.

"Harry please do this for us and the girls...Please?" She pleaded near tears making him squeeze his eyes shut with a frown.

"Fine, i'll participate in this useless tournament." He flashed dark blue and his missing badge reformed into one of Ravenclaw.

"But." His words stopped everyone.

"Anyone who thinks I will bow down prepare to pay with your life, there is no light or dark there is only Balance." His words struck the hearts of both purebloods and half-bloods alike.

"Harry i am afraid you will have to return to Gryiffindoor now." Dumbledoor began with a grandfatherly smile only to freeze seeing the narrowed gaze of Harry.

"If i go back, i guarantee you i will collect my pound of flesh from the bodies of the ones responsible for my parent's momentos and it will be bloody and not even Bellatrix Lestrange will be able to stomach it." They all shivered him doing something to cause Bellatrix to feel sick made them shiver in terror.

"You are under arrest for attempted murder of the Ministry Potter!" Umbridge spoke only for a stream of white lightning to fly from Harry's finger at her mouth causing it to zip shut.

"Be silent woman, i have no need to hear your annoying ass voice!" Harry said darkly before walking towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Still the same arrogant git potter!" Ron sneered walling over to Harry only to cough up blood as he was punched in the stomach hard and picked up by his throat and stared fearfully into Harry's Sharingan eyes.

"I think i will exact my revenge right now!" To their horror he began to beat Ron brutally, his punches sent blood and teeth flying everywhere.

"You think dying scares me Weasely." Harry sneered snapping his kneecap getting a scream of pain.

"If it meant being with my parent's i welcome death's embrace with welcome arms." He grabbed Weasely's hair holding him up in the air and suddenly his left hand sparked with blue lighting in the shape of a blade aimed Ron's heart.

"I should kill you now!" He growled murderously only for a hand to stop him, looking back he saw Luna shaking her head.

"He isn't worth it Harry-kun, don't let your hands be stained with the blood of the unworthy." She spoke softly making him grunt and threw Ron down harshly getting a moan of pain.

"The Golden Trio was nothing but, a fake anyway Weasely you call me a failure when you do nothing but, eat like a pig and that's what you are a fat sloppy pig!" Harry said mockingly before sitting down.

Harry felt a tug on his robes and saw Cho looking at him shyly getting a raised eyebrow from him. "Yes, Cho-hime?" His soft voice made every girl shudder it was like a heavenly feather.

"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with us?" Cho, Hermoine, Draca, Pansy, Daphne, Luna, Ginny, Padma, Patil, and Angelina asked cutely getting a laugh from Harry.

"Why not its good to see such stunning beauties before me." The girls squealed with hearts in their eyes at how romantic he looked.

Snape smirked. "He outdoes that fool Lockhart in looks and charm it seems." The others chuckled except a fuming Dumbledore who was scheming to get him back to the dursleys.

"Professor Sprout will someone get this waste of space some medical attention before his blood ruins the floor?" Harry asked uncaringly making some Lions angry.

He glared at them over his shoulder making them flinch. "If you want to join him glare one more time i dare you." He said in a cold tone making them back down instantly.

Victor's eyes softened and looked toward his sister Michelle Krum who blushed and got motioned to Harry giving her brother a smile and walked to his table. "Hello, Harry Potter?" Harry looked up in surprise seeing the sister of Victor Krum who was a friend before the tournament even started.

"Hello Lady Krum is there something you needed?" Michelle blushed poking her fingers shyly her black hair covering her eye looking every bit of a goth.

"Could i go out with you to the Yule Ball with the others please?" Harry looked toward the girls who gave him a smile and a nod.

"Sure, though i recommend you have your brother with you at all times since Ron or the so called honourable lions might try and harm you." He pointed out with his fork getting a nod from Victor who heard his words and whispered to a few Durmstrang students who gave him and Harry nods.

For the rest of the time during lunch Harry got to know his real friends and...girlfriends or mates whatever and went out to the lake to train and noticed that Michelle, Fleur, Gabrielle, Hermoine, Lavender, Patil and her twin along with Su Li came to watch him.

He shrugged and threw his cloak off and unbuttoned his high collared white buttoned up shirt leaving him in only black anbu pants, sandals, and medical tape around his ankles and had his hair tied back into a ponytail showing his now silver storm grey eyes with a slit pupil making them blush tomato red at how hot he looked.

"Where was this hunk when we were waiting around gossiping!?" Hermoine said outloud answering the thoughts on their minds while Harry just smirked and moved his foot onto the water and to their surprise he was soon walking across the lake not disturbing the water at all.

Harry moved his hand slightly causing water and lightning to swirl around each other getting looks of shock from everyone who saw the sight especially the teachers, he ignored this and concentrated his will causing fire to mix, he moved his other hand causing wind, earth, light and darkness to swirl into a sphere with the other doing the same and combined them together.

"What is that, i can practically feel the energy humming from it..." Hermoine said shivering at the high amount of energy that did not feel like magic at all.

Harry saw a mountain in the far distance and channeled Futon chakra into it causing 4 spinning wind blades to appear on the side and cocked his arm back making their eyes widen. "Is he going to do what i think he's doing!?" Professor Sprout yelled in disbelief.

"That's impossible, the energy is too dense it would dissipate after leaving his hand for a few seconds!" Angelina shouted only for their eyes to bulge as he sent it flying like a disk and watched it close in on the mountain.

**BOOM! **

Everyone yelled in shock and surprise as the entire earth shook as the mountain became engulfed in an explosion of multiple elements flying everywhere and saw through covered eyes Harry was standing on the water staring with unblinking eyes as his hair blew everywhere.

"Destruction Release: Devastating Rasenshuriken." The light died down and what they saw made their eyes bulge almost out their sockets in a bit of fear and awe.

They saw in the far distance the whole top of the mountain was simply erased into nothingness, like it was simply erased instantly and turned toward Harry who was walking back to shore with his open black high collar shirt with his clan symbol on the back. "Excuse me i have to take a shower if you need me i'll be in the dorm." He said in monotone walking past them with the wind blowing his shirt, the Fan symbol burning into the minds of everyone.

_'The Uchiha were clearly infamous in combat.' _Hermoine and several others thought.

(With Harry)

Harry sighed walking out of the shower wearing a pair of sweatpants and a muscle shirt, his hair completely matted down from the water. "-Sighs- again i wonder why i participate in this tournament." He grouched laying down on the couch trying to relax.

"Harry-kun, what's wrong?" He looked up to see Luna lying on his chest wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt her crystal blue eyes looking at him with love and worry.

He and Luna had started dating during the 2nd year of the academy in secret along with Cho and the others although he had to remain discreet since he always knew Dumbledore or that asshole Ron tried following him everytime.

"I wonder how i let myself be persuaded by such beautiful girls like you." The emotionless Uchiha chuckled humorously getting a smirk from Luna that got a raised eyebrow and hissed when she gyrated her hips on his crotch with a growing smirk.

"You are not breaking me that easy." Harry said smugly much to her narrowing of eyes.

"Oh really..." Her voice turned dark and ominous that caused Hedwig to freeze instantly in her cage like a statue while Harry felt a shiver down his back.

_'Oh boy that was the wrong thing to say!' _

She smashed her lips with his slipping her tongue in but, whined in pleasure as Harry began dominating her mouth completely asserting his masculinity over her, whoever walked in and saw this scene would end up a panting mess.

Harry smacked her on the bum making Luna growl in her throat in pleasure as she was being dominated and felt her silver lacy panties grow wet. "Love, you're making me so horny doing this to me..." She groaned getting a fanged smirk from Harry who gave lovebites to her neck.

"What if i am you look like you're enjoying it." He teased making her blush with glazed over eyes.

"LUNA!" Luna looked over the couch with wide doe eyes and saw Cho and the girls staring at her with red blushes and dropped jaws.

"Luna whats wrong?...Oh thats why." Harry looked over with a raised eyebrow and suddenly sweated seeing the predatory grins on the faces of his girls.

"My, my starting the party without us already." Draca smirked sultrily wearing only a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt snapping her fingers causing the lights to dim low making Harry give them wary looks.

"Time for some fun Harry-kun!" They chorused and pounced on him causing rounds of squeals, giggles and laughter to erupt all over the castle.

Snape who was on patrol with Flitwick shook his head with a smile. "Lucky bastard, nephew." Flitwick snorted in amusement.

(Next day - Potions Class)

Harry looked boredly at his paper as he wrote down every single note pertaining to Wolfsbane while inwardly thinking of a cure for Remus to rid of his wolf disease and made a mental note to torture Greyback slowly, those who saw the dark sadistic grin shuddered pitying the poor bastard that get's caught in a dark alley with him.

Hermoine and the girls shivered in arousal feeling their panties wetten and noticed Harry raise an amused eyebrow in their direction. "Class get your partners, , you're with ." Blaise grinned smugly at the jealous glares from the girls making both Harry and Snape snicker under their breath.

"You are to brew a decent Wolfsbane potion, though if you manage to make one perfectly that person will be allowed to take it with you to help someone in need now start!" They all nodded and went to their respective cauldrons.

"I'll get the ingredients, Zabini-hime." She nodded while stirring and a few seconds later he came back with the required ingredients and soon they were placed inside the brewing potion.

"It should be done in a few minutes, 2 and a half if heated more." Harry smirked and channeled Katon chakra to his throat.

"Fire Release: Flame Thrower!" A small stream of flames flew from his mouth heating the pot up quickly while Blaise stirred for a few more minutes.

"Good work , a perfect O your parents would be proud." Snape smiled warmly getting a grin from the Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"Thanks, Snape-sensei." Snape just raised an eyebrow with a smirk looking amused, yet honored before allowing them to have their own potion.

"Damn, slimey snakes taking my best mate away from me!" Ron growled under his breath ears turning pink and decided to screw their potion up and sent an Explosive hex at the cauldron only for Harry to smack it into the wall causing a big explosion that made some of the students scream in fear as vials, samples and cauldrons flew everywhere while Harry glared at Ron.

"You damn ginger headed baka!" Harry blurred in a show of pure speed and jackhammered the redhead into the ground before grappling his arms, foot on his back and pulled back making the boy scream in pain. "Oh? finally not being so arrogant to think you're hot shit huh?" Harry grinned demonically and pulled harder causing cracks to sound signaling his bones were cracking rapidly.

"Get off me you disgrace!" Ron yelled out, not knowing he put himself in deep shit evidenced by everything stopping instantly looking at Ron in shock, anger and horror.

_'He did not just say that to Harry!' _Harry's girlfriends hissed in anger taking out similar knives and kunai only to freeze from Harry's eyes turning pitch black like the devil Morningstar himself.

"Luna-chan." Luna's eyes were twinkling with sadistic glee that scared, even Snape.

"Yes, Harry-kun?" She asked innocently getting a small dark smirk.

"Call Professor Sprout, Professor Vector and the others househeads to give this little shit some medical attention." He grinned showing large K-9's causing Ron to pale and shit himself.

"On it Harry-kun, have fun!" Luna and his girls waved walking out leaving Ron alone with Harry.

"Now." Ron shook at the cold, dark tone in Harry's voice making the guys cover their eyes including Snape not wanting to see the horror Ron is going to experience.

"Let's fix those arms shall we?" Ron screamed his head off as he was tortured physically his screams of horror, pain and terror echoed throughout the entire castle making many shudder as they heard dark, menacing laughter, including those at Riddle manor.

(With Voldemortia)

The infamous dark lord was actually a Dark Lady and was not evil as the stories and rumors portrayed her to be, no the real evil one was Dumbledore who conspired with the ministry and Grindelwald to frame her and like the sheep they were, people followed the views of the so called good intentioned Light side leader getting a scoff from her.

"Milady, is Harry-kun still at school?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked her crimson eyes glowing with love and devotion for the raven haired shinobi wizard yet no insanity. She had broke free of Rudolphus Lestrange's and his brother's control a few weeks ago, yet is keeping under cover at the time along with the other good death eaters and her Leader.

She was going to take Neville's parent's into hiding only for an auror to torture them into a vegetable state under orders from Dumbledore and falsely told them about how she used the Cruciartus curse on the, while Lady Longbottom was the only one who knew the truth and now Nevilles does along with Harry and the others.

The Dark lady who did not look scary had, cream smooth skin, onyx black eyes, long silky smooth jet black hair tied into a ponytail in the back sat on her throne leg crossed over the other wearing black pants, boots, and a simple shirt with a cloak that had the Riddle insignia emblazoned on it, a japanese long sword at her hip with a snake head crossguard covered up while she had her wand in her lap leaning on one arm bored.

"Yes, he is and it looks like he has finally dropped that mask of his." The Dark Lady known as Jenny Riddle smirked happily getting a squeal from Bella causing Lucius and Narcissa to snort in amusement getting a glare from Bella.

"Don't act so cheeky Cissy! Me and Lucius both know you have the hots for Harry-kun! The whole stinking manor heard you moaning his name the entire time!" Bella accused making everyone, even Jenny turn to her with raised eyebrows while Lucius had a teasing smirk at the tomato faced Narcissa who wanted the ground to swallow her up.

Suddenly everyone shivered as Ron's scream carried across the whole earth. "Damn whoever that was must have pissed off Harry alot." Ivy Mcnair whistled with a lustful smile twirling her brown locks idly.

"Trust me Ivy, Harry-kun makes me look meek in comparison when it comes to torture." Jenny shuddered along with the others seeing the demonic look sent at Pettigrew before and it made them scared and awed.

"Lady Jen, what will we do about Wormtail?" Bella asked coldly making everyone turn towards Jenny who just smirked darkly.

"During the last task, Harry will appear in the graveyard by portkey and Wormtail will try to subdue him but, will die trying basically i am giving that vile rat animagi to Harry as retribution for betraying Lily and James.

Betrayal is not tolerated!

* * *

Next Chapter - Yule Ball!


End file.
